1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety systems for roof access hatchways to protect workers from falls and prevent injuries. More particularly, the present invention concerns a safety lift-up grab post that is moveable between a stowed, out of the way position and an upstanding position where it may be grasped by persons to steady themselves and enable themselves to move more safely through a rooftop hatchway. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns assembly of other safety devices, such as rails, chains, gates, grating, etc. to provide for a more safe rooftop access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof access hatchways are typically provided with various safety devices such as safety rails that are attached to the roof of a building or attached to the typically rectangular curb structure of a hatchway system. For the most part these safety rails are permanently fixed and, though they are obviously needed for protecting workers from falls through an open hatchway, at times they constitute an impediment to movement of workers, tools and equipment to and from the roof. It is desirable to provide roof hatchway safety systems that can be moved to an out of the way position, when necessary, so that a hatchway can be unobstructed when special circumstances dictate. And, when hatchway safety devices are moved to an out of the way position, it is desirable that the safety devices establish other safety factors that protect workers from injury by falls, dropping equipment, etc.